Sakura Raikou
Sakura Raikou '''is a free lance Mage who has grown up in a small town in an unknown place in Fiore and is part of a small group of her four childhood friends. She is a user of Lightning Magic and Take-over Magic, this magic being Animal Soul and using traits of foxes or kitsunes. Many have called her the ''Lightning Kitsune because of this combination. Her life has been generally normal and she has lived in the same town since she was born. Though the only difference is that unlike most of her friends Sakura comes from a family who has always despised magic and have never been able to use it, so Sakura being able to is quite a shock and shame for her family. In retrospect, she is like the odd ball of the family. Appearance Sakura is a petite young woman, being about average size and weight for a woman her age with light fair skin but also has a slight tan to it when in the sun for long periods of time. She has lilac colored hair that is a few inches above her shoulders with her bangs covering her forehead. Her facial structure is slightly angular with thin lips and honey-amber brown colored eyes and thin eye brows. Her attire is somewhat far more provocative than most of her friends, usually something that will show her ample breasts. Usually her shirts involve mid-drift short sleeve shirts or halter top shirts and she usually doesn't mind showing off a little cleavage each time. She will usually wear long pants, shorts, and skirts with these shirts and will only occasionally wear something formal if it's required. She may also wear ankle high leather boots or sneakers and sandals with her wardrobe. To add to this she also has a necklace with a gold amulet starting with swirling patterns leading up to a large oval in the middle with a red ruby which hangs off a silver chain. Personlity Sakura is first and foremost a flirtatious woman, usually being the type to compliment both men and women as a way express interest. Though it's actually also used as a ploy on missions when she is trying to get close to a person of interest or a target and this usually leads to her being somewhat manipulative of others. This can stem also from her already out-going personality as she isn't afraid to go up to a stranger and try to start up a conversation. Passing this side of her personality Sakura is known to be rather kind at heart and cares deeply for others she is quite close to. She will go to great lengths to make sure her loved ones are safe and shows great devotion to them and every action she takes, especially when something is of great importance. Sakura has proven herself to be a rather reliable person and never goes back on a promise she makes,usually seeing things through no matter what this promise or task might be. And usually it's rather difficult to steer her off course from any decision, task, and plans given to her. But there is a serious, fierce side to this young woman should anyone press the wrong buttons and get her annoyed. It's then she isn't afraid to give that person a piece of her mind and have them feel her wrath to which many describe her as quite frightening to a point. From this it can be come clear Sakura does have a bit of a temper and can sometimes get annoyed rather easily. History Sakura was born as the only daughter of a merchant family in the northern part of Fiore, her family being of the middle class and one of the few shops in the small town she was born into. Despite being of just the regular middle class she got a good education and grew up with a rather loving family. Her childhood was normal and she was often around her friends who her parents somewhat disapproved of as three of them had known members in using magic. That was one draw back in Sakura's family as they greatly despised all who used magic of any sort to which so far no one in Sakura's family used it. It was then at roughly around the age of seven that Sakura discovered she could use magic. Beginning with Take-over Sakura came across a wild fox one day and being a little kid that she was wished she could become one herself and ended up taking on similar features of that fox, only the color of her ears and tails matched the color of her lilac hair. Shocked by this Sakura never said a word to anyone except her friends who majority at this time except Rin were able to use it and she began training with them. It was also in her younger years she had taken up lessons in acrobatics, proving to have a natural talent for it and excelled rather quickly as she grew up. By the time she was twelve however, Sakura began to become increasingly aware she might be able to use more than one type of magic having already seen sparks of lightning coming off her body or usually causing a power outrage when she was near an area of electricity being used. Saying nothing though the young girl didn't reveal her magic to her family until they were a target for burglary in which Sakura quickly jumped in to save her family, at first using her acrobatics before she accidentally employed her Lightning Stream attack to force the crook to run. Shocked by what she had done the reaction she got from her family didn't surprise her as they proved to be in complete disgust and horror that they had a mage in the family. Yet this never deterred Sakura. By the time she was getting into her teen years the five girls had decided to create a team called 'Polaris Stars which became a free lance group of female mages due to their growing influence in the area close by. Gradually Sakura also has become somewhat well known for her Take-over and Lightning magics along side being the most likely to flirt among her friends much to the chagrin of her friend Becca. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Natural Acrobat: Sakura has natural talent towards acrobatics. This allows her to perform extraordinary feats of agility, balance, and bodily coordination making her quite graceful and fluid in her motions and rather flexible to the point she could almost rival a contortionist. Her reflexes are also at the peak of human condition, her reaction time being enough she can react to most actions swiftly and effectively. This is a main style she uses in her fighting to make up for no real combat training. Whip Specilist: Sakura utilizes whips as her primary weapon, showing rather proficient use of them. They are often used to lash out at opponents or rope them in. It can be used in conjunction with her Lightning Magic for an up close hit with her Lightning Sphere Bomb or to channel her Lightning Stream through when using her flexible metal whip. This also can be said that she uses two different kinds: a flexible metal whip with small spikes running down it a sharp tip and a leather whip with both having metal handles with lilac colored clothes wrapped around them. Magic Abilities Lightning Magic: '''Sakura is user of Lightning Magic and a rather proficient user. Her lightning has an unusual coloration to it that it is a lilac color and is rather considerable in strength. She has shown to be strong enough her lightning easily cuts through rock and stone, break trees in half, and leaves scorch marks behind. : '''Lightning Network: '''A rather strong attack of Sakura's in which she rests the palm of her hand on the ground and a lilac colored magic circle appears. Once this is done lightning begins running visibly through the ground, cutting clean through it and will rise up at random intervals and shocks all that comes in it's path. With covering a wide range, least up to 15 feet, it's difficult to dodge the lightning can rise up to ten feet in the air. : '''Lightning Rain Storm: '''After a magic circle appears in front of her hand Sakura will raise it and fires up spheres of electrical energy, similar to her Lightning Sphere Bomb though smaller, which will spread out in random directions. They then explode once they stop and cause a small explosion of lightning that rains down upon her opponents. : '''Lightning Stream: '''A simple attack in which Sakura will send streams of lightning from either the palms of her hands or from the finger tips. They are then sent forward towards an opponent or target but Sakura has been training to control these streams from her will and so far has been able to direct them for a short time should her target change course. : '''Lightning Sphere Bomb: '''One of Sakura's slightly stronger attacks in which Sakura concentrates magic to her hands in the form of orbs, usually making two fist sized spheres in each hand before throwing them towards her intended target. Once they make contact with a surface they cause an explosion that is the strength of a grenade explosion with additional effect of shocking anyone within a foot of it. '''Take-over Magic: '''Sakura has shown skill in Take-over magic which she uses a form of Animal Soul which enables her to copy the characteristics of animals, in this case foxes and or kitsunes. : '''Animal Soul Partial Take-over: Young Fox: '''A partial transformation that allows Sakura to take on the characteristics of a fox. This changes her appearance somewhat of having fox ears upon her head, two tails, claws, and elongated canines. Her eyes also look more canine with slit pupils. :: '''Keen senses: From this transformation Sakura gains enhanced senses to where she can hear and smell from about 5 miles away and her vision is improved to where she sees quite clearly at night. Her taste is also enhanced to where she might pick up on the slightest changes in food, drinks, or even "taste" a scent. :: Enhance Strength: Sakura gains far greater strength then she currently has in this form, enabling her to lift a small boulder without strain and easily throw it several feet across the room. :: Enhanced Speed: Like a real fox Sakura's speed is far faster than most humans, allowing her to move at 23 mph and further allowing her to outmaneuver most opponents in battle. : Animal Soul: Kitsune: '''With this spell Sakura can turn into a rather large fox, being roughly the size of a quarter horse, with lilac colored fur and black paws, tail tips, and on the tips of her ears and muzzle. She also bears three tails like the kitsune of old folklore, but this renders her unable to access her lightning magic. Also like her previous form this gives her enhanced strength, speed, and keen senses. Trivia *If used in the traditional Japanese way of "Raikou Sakura" Sakura's name would mean "Lightning Cherry Blossom" *Sakura's magic is based on the Kitsune spirit of legend. She takes on their features and a full fox state, which is ironically a reversed state of kitsune's transforming into beautiful women and her Lightning magic is loosely based on a Kitsune's ability to utilize such a power. *Her Animal Soul Take-over should not be confused with Kitsune Magic or her being a Kitsune in general. *Sakura's last name of Raikou was by the luck of the draw and not meant to be based on '''Raikou of the Pokemon anime.